Shadow, A Hedgehog
by Emo The Writer
Summary: ShadAmy Shadow X Amy Yeah, it's how I would make Sonic mostly over, while staying mostly Cannon. There's a lot of stuff you probably won't see coming. THIS ISN'T A ONESHOT! I'm just not writing the rest of Ch. 2 'till I get a title, check poll .
1. Chapter 1: A Rose's Shadow

Shadow, A Hedgehog

Chapter 1: A Rose's Shadow

Westopolis Bar_

Shadow is taking a drink before heading back to the castle as usual. Sonic walks in, stops a bar fight, tells people not to curse, and embarrasses the crap out of Shadow when he says,

"Hey, Shadow, you agree with me right?"

"Fuck no!" Shadow replies and pulls a gun.

"You're in an ugly mood, eh?" Sonic pulls up a chair and sits next to Shadow.

"You gunna get a drink too, or are you going to leave me the hell alone?!"

"You know I don't drink, now what's up, you've been real, er, awkward since you got back from your last G.U.N. mission."

"Would you stop being a pussy and call it GUN, you know, like the thing I have pointed at your head?"

"Shadow, stop and tell me what's wrong?" Shadow sighed very deeply, and if you knew Shadow, that's something.

"Ever since I got back from my last mission, I can't stop thinking about how I almost died, and about what Mephiles said a while ago."

"You mean how everyone will turn against you, and program Omega to kill you and how succeeds?"

"How did y-"

"Rouge was there when Omega told you, and after you ditched them, they caught up on events."

"Yeah, well I- I'm- its- ugh! I keep thinking that on the next mission that I'll die an-"

"You've already died a bunch of times! When you were sent to Earth, you were in a cryogenic lab, technically dead, and revived by Eggman, then you died after we agreed to help another stop the Biolizard, then there was… Um… Well, after we beat Metal Sonic Overlord thingy, and after you beat Black Doom, you were offered the thing for G.U.N. happy, I said gun? Then before you answered, there was the parallel paradox, and we sorta had to do everything again-"

"You mean when we went to Earth, because I remember that kid that I beat the crap outta, man was it fun!"

"Yes, and after that Cosmo died, and you went, wait WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

"I won't tell."

"Fine, but after that you came back and signed up for . and then there was the whole Solaris stuff, then we went back to our lives, and you went on missions, and after this one, you've changed, you almost never leave your room, you barely eat, and you're so much more aggressive and I don't know what's going on!"

"I keep thinking that I'll die, won't come back, and have never loved anyone except, well you know…"

"Maria. But I'm still confused as to what's going on?"

"I'm in love with Amy and have been for a while!" Shadow screamed and everyone in the bar laughed.

"You wanna fight, bitches?!" At that everyone shut up and everyone including the bartender, left hurrying, because,

"Shadow don-" but it was too late; Shadow had started shooting, but not hitting anyone.

"Ooohhh. I have to say, I didn't see that coming, Shadow. Can I ask how long-"

"Since when Amy convinced me to help, I started thinking about her, but since I almost died, I've been sure. C-can I ask you a favor, Sonic?"

"The great Shadow The Hedgehog, asking the puny Sonic The Hedgehog for help? Wow, this _must_ be big!"

"Can you get everyone except Amy out of the castle, and set up these," Shadow gets some candle lights out of a bag that said 'Target' on it, "on the main dining hall, light them, and ask if Niles {sorry, I liked Niles from The Nanny} to set up Amy's favorite dinner?"

"Sure, should I tell them you're having a date with Amy?" Sonic asks, taking the stuff.

"I don't care, oh, and can you tell Amy to take a shower and leave this dress for her," Shadow handed Sonic a red and black dress, "and tell her which dining hall to go to?"

"A noodle strapped red and black dress, that so happens to fit Amy all the way to the ankles? Where'd you get that, and what are you gunna do, where a black and white tux?"

"Actually, it's red and black, you know, like her dress and the rest of the castle."

"I should never have let you trick me into doing the paint job for the castle. O.K., are you going to race with me back to the castle, or are you going to come later?"

"I'll sneak in through my room at the top, and wait for everyone to leave. If we aren't there when you guys come back, don't look for us."

"Why?"

"We'll be out; I have a full night planned, do you think Amy would like a punk rock concert?"

"Heck no-"

"Again, don't be a little bitch, grow some ba-"

"Fine! Hell no! Amy likes soft and romantic, not something like, oh I don't know any hard rock bands!"

"Ok, I'll sell the Linkin Park tickets, just don't worry if we're out, we'll be on our date."

"See ya later!" Sonic walks out.

"Oh and sonic!"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you."

"Dang, you must really like her to say thanks to me!"

"I love her." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'll be honest, I feel kinda guilty for writing when I'm not supposed to (I have a ban) and I should be studying for Spanish midterms (that I have a HIGH chance of failing on, despite the ¼ chance I have on every question).

Thanks For Not Helping Me Name The Chapter

(Not that I'm mad about it or anything)

Chapter 2: Wait, Who Am I Dating?!

To say Shadow was nervous would definitely be the understatement of the century. _What if she expects Sonic and throws up when she sees me? What if I see her and throw up from nerves? What if the world ends?! Am I drinking too much?_ Shadow left his payment on the table and left. He couldn't help but think about Amy as slowly made his way back to the castle. Finally, he stood in front of their castle. Stealthily, he melted in with the shadows as he steadily climbed to the top of the castle, the peak being his room. He slid in through a secret passage that he had designed for emergencies or undercover reconnaissance. Shadow selected the suit he would be wearing for this evening's event. The feeling of butterflies raging war in his stomach made him realize the gravity of his situation. _I'm going on a date. A date with Amy Rose. How many ways can I fuck up this night? A million…Easy._ While Shadow's thoughts mused about his possibility of failure, he went on with his nightly activities – reading, taking a shower, eating, brushing his teeth, clothing, and listening to music (not necessarily in that order).

Amy was surprised when Sonic came into her room at night. She was caught off guard by his gift of a dress. And was completely bewildered when he told her to take a shower, put on the dress, and to go to one of the dining rooms, one that was closer to Shadow's room (Shadow and Sonic lived on opposite sides of the 'house'). So it was then that she just sat on her bead in a complete daze, trying to comprehend what had just occurred. After a few minutes, it registered – _Sonic just asked me out, and got me a dress._ One thing she did note, however, was that the dress was black and red – more of Shadow's style than Sonic's. She pushed the thought out of her mind with a simple; _he's just trying to be spontaneous. _Amy quickly descended into the confines of her bathroom and started to prepare for her date.

Niles was a simple man. He worked as a butler for a bunch of talking hedgehogs. Easy enough. It was quite interesting to see how the creatures acted so… humane. Now, Sonic was here telling him to get ready for a special night with Amy. Niles couldn't help but chuckle.

"What is it, Niles?"

"Master Sonic, I find it quite interesting that you are hosting a night of courting with Mademoiselle Amy. After all, is it not you that turns her down, every corner of the way?"

"What…? Me, Amy, court- Oh God no!"

"It is my turn to ask, what?"

"It's Shadow that's going on a date with her!"

"Ahhhh. Master Shadow. I see. He does seem to have a soft spot for her."

"Since when?"

"Have you not noticed the subtle signs?"

"Apparently not. Go on…"

"The way he smiles to her, but he manages to keep it contained, as you obviously haven't noticed. The way he says "Thank you," and "Your welcome," to her. The way he offers to do chores for her, and still does them even when she says she could handle it. Have you honestly not the tiniest of an inkling of an idea that Master Shadow may just, in fact, be in love with Mademoiselle Amy Rose?"

"Well… When you put it like that… Damn."

"Yes, very damning in deed."

"How so?"

"Because in about half an hour, Mademoiselle Amy will come downstairs expecting her beloved Sonic, only to find Master Shadow."

"Oh…"

"Indeed. I'll be sure to film the reaction." Sonic realized it was a lost cause to try to change things now…

"Oh well, might as well stick with the original plan." Sonic went around gathering the various members of Castle Sonic (he got to name it, but Shadow got to paint it), and coaxing them out of their humble home; to apparently a night of fun.

Amy, dressing to perfection (or at least as close as she could get), decided it was time. She left the room and slowly switched off the lights. She allowed one contended giggle before continuing to her destination – Sonic's loving arms.

When she entered the room, it was very dim; with only a few candles giving off a tiny orange glow. They were spaced just far enough to allow one to see up to the next candle. The room carried a musky aroma.

"Mademoiselle, your suitor arrives." Niles, for once, spoke with a completely serious monotone, instead of his usual sarcastic tone.

"Okay…" A figure slowly immersed from the shadows, but she couldn't quite make out the face – only a tuxedo matching her dress. Amy let gave sharp intake of breath, and before she could confirm the face of her suitor… He disappeared. Suddenly, she felt someone else's breath upon her neck. He pulled out a chair for her, and gently sat her down. He then walked formally to the opposite side of the table and sat down, revealing the elusive man's face.

"Hello my dear."

"Shadow! I-what-huh-Sonic? Wait, who am I dating?!"


End file.
